Little Secret
by Miss Kansas
Summary: Blake has a deep, dark, and personal secret and she will do anything to keep it under wraps.
1. The Secret

**Once upon a time... in the depths of Tumblr… popped up this head-canon. This is a gift to the FNDM on Christmas! I hope you all enjoy reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

Blake sauntered through the mall with ease.

Christmas decorations were scattered throughout the establishment. A tree almost as tall as the ceiling was adorned with ornaments and flashed a brilliant white with a dazzling star placed on top.

Some kids were lined up to meet Santa, but grew impatient. Those children ended up scampering to the side underneath the tree, where their parents kept a close eye on them.

But Blake wasn't here to admire the scenery.

She was here for only one thing.

The team decided to visit the mall to get each other's Christmas presents so they didn't have to try to be sneaky. Certain members in team RWBY *cough cough* Yang, fail in that aspect. The plan is to stick their gifts in a plastic bag so no one could see the prize.

Just as Blake was fed up with searching, a peculiar store caught her eye.

With new-found hope, Blake strode into the crafts store. The air conditioning let a cool breeze whip her hair as she walked in. She appreciated the fact that it was almost vacant, with only a few customers browsing the aisles. She didn't know what it was exactly she was looking for, as long as it was thoughtful and from the bottom of her heart.

Until something caught her eye.

A beautiful red fabric dangled off a shelf. The faunus admired the glimmering light that reflected off it. She hesitantly reached her hand out to touch the ethereal cloth, not sure if she was allowed to handle such a heavenly item.

Blake gently rubbed her fingers to test the fabric, which was obviously made of the finest silk in Remnant.

Suddenly, an overwhelming urge kicked in.

She glanced over her shoulder and noticed no one was behind her. Her eyes then darted around the store.

The faunus felt relief.

She could do this with no worry.

Sensing it was clear, she swatted the fabric playfully.

This caused the bells the fabric was resting on to ring.

Blake squealed with joy, but quickly covered her mouth to not make such a noise. She knew such an act was inappropriate, but she couldn't help herself.

The faunus was about to swat it again to satisfy her needs, but noticed a customer staring at her with an expression of shock.

Blake blushed from embarrassment and grabbed her arm to force it down.

 _'_ _Stop it... Not here,_ ' Blake scolded herself. _'Not now… There's a time and a place for this, and this is NOT it!'_

After her little pep talk, Blake met the customer's stare from across the store to let her know that she didn't appreciate the weird look.

The stranger raised her eyebrows, unsure if she should say anything or not.

Blake didn't give her the chance to as she spun on her heel to break the uncomfortable eye contact. She was here for a reason, dammit!

 _'_ _I need to learn how to keep myself in check…'_ the faunus mumbled in her mind. _'Then again… I can never satisfy it back at the dorms…'_

Blake sulked her way through the aisles, mumbling about how life wasn't fair for giving her such troublesome traits.

As if fate wanted to cheer her up, the faunus found the perfect present in a nanosecond.

She paid for the items and sped off, not wanting to step foot in that store ever again.

* * *

"Blakey!" Yang greeted and waved her partner over. "Are ya hungry?"

"Considering we're in the food court, I think you're hungry," the faunus replied as she took her seat next to her girlfriend.

Blake noticed her teammates had plastic bags underneath their chairs. This meant she was the last one to get the shopping done.

"What took you so long?" Weiss grew impatient from waiting for her team to finish shopping.

Blake put her bag under the vacant seat next to Yang before answering the question.

A faint blush crept on Blake's cheeks when she remembered the incident. "N-nothing. Are we getting food or not?" she tried to change the subject as soon as possible.

Ruby stood up from her seat and pumped her fist in the air. "Alright teeeeaaammm RWBY! Our second mission today is to get food!"

Weiss calmly stood up and dragged her partner away to the nearest food stand. Blake's sensitive cat ears caught the heiress chiding Ruby and saying, "Settle down, dunce. Honestly, how can you be so hyperactive all the time?"

The faunus held back a laugh when she heard Ruby trying and failing to stifle a whimper.

A hand was placed on her shoulder. "Come on, Blakey. What are ya hungry for?"

"Fish sounds nice," the faunus evenly replied.

The blonde had the widest grin on her face. " _Whale_ that sounds _fin_ tastic!"

Blake gave no response to the horrible joke, so Yang nudged her. "Eh? Eh?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "That was horrible and you know it."

"Feisty! I like it!"

Once the pairs found their food of choice, they settled down at the same table in the middle of the food court.

Humans and faunus were bustling about to get last minute Christmas shopping done. To say the mall was animated was an understatement. Blake had never seen it so full at one time. People really needed to learn how to not procrastinate.

Blake enjoyed the scene anyways. She glanced at her teammates and was relieved to see them enjoying themselves. Weiss flicked Ruby's forehead when Ruby tried to talk with her mouth full.

It was nice to finally unwind a little. The team recently finished a particularly enervating mission and was glad Ozpin gave everyone in Beacon a break to enjoy the holidays.

Just as Blake took a bite of her tuna, she noticed Yang's gaze settled on her with an expression of concern.

The faunus set the tuna on her plate. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's just…"

Blake had never seen her partner so conflicted before. Was the blonde hiding something from her?

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything," the faunus assured.

"I…."

Blake's amber eyes never left the blonde.

"Look over there!" Yang pointed behind Blake. "It's a mouse!"

Blake slammed two fists on the table and frantically darted her head back and forth.

"WHERE!?"

Yang shrugged and tried to speak clearly when her mouth was full. "Itpsh gwone nwoh."

 _'_ _What's her mouth full of?'_ Blake asked herself. _'She's done with her food…'_

Blake glared at her partner and looked down at her tuna, where a good portion of her lunch was missing. It was clear the bite was hasty and desperate, just like her girlfriend.

The faunus let out a powerful hiss directed at Yang.

Yang threw her hands up in surrender. "Woah, woah, kitty has claws!"

The hiss attracted the white rose pair's attention.

Weiss scowled. "What did you do this time, you brute?"

"Yaaaaaang," Ruby whined. "You know Blake only hisses when she's REALLY ticked off. What'd you do?!"

"I may or may not have," Yang rubbed the back of her head. "Stolen some merchandise."

"You WHAT?!" Weiss screeched.

"You could have worded that better," Blake deadpanned.

"So I took a bite of her tuna," the blonde waved off. "I just wanted to see why she likes it so much…" she puffed her cheeks.

Was Yang… pouting?

 _'_ _Is she jealous… of my tuna? That's kind of sweet… in a really weird way.'_

Blake sighed. "If you wanted a bite, you should have asked."

"Really?" Yang's eyes twinkled with hope.

"No," Blake was all too eager to shoot down her hopes and dreams.

She doesn't play around when it comes to tuna.

Yang sulked and focused her attention on Weiss. "Well at least Blakey has something _good._ "

The heiress put her fork down. "Are you trying to suggest that salads aren't good?"

"Leaves aren't lunch, princess."

"Like that hunk of meat isn't any better!" Weiss was referring to Yang's hefty cheeseburger. "And don't call me that!"

Ruby pleaded with her eyes at Blake as the two bickered. It was always like this. Sure, Weiss and Yang had their differences, but it always broke out in a fight. The two were both too stubborn to admit defeat, so it usually dragged out for long periods of time. Yang mainly went along with it to see the heiress' reactions...

"-oaf!"

"Stop calling me that, princess," Yang kept her voice leveled.

"The day I do that is the day you stop calling me princess!"

"Ha," Yang scoffed, "so never."

"Why you-"

"Guys!" Ruby interjected and briskly tried to change the subject. "Are you done eating?"

"Yes," Weiss replied. "But-"

"No buts!" Ruby shouted. "We're done here. Let's go home."

...And Ruby was always the mediator between the two while Blake usually opted out and enjoyed listening to their pointless disagreements.

Weiss gently slammed her fist on the table in defeat as she met the smirking blonde's gaze.

"That was the most heated conversation about salad I've ever seen," Blake mumbled.

The team headed off and just as they were about to exit, they had to pass a mini pet store.

Blake jerked to a stop when she saw tiny hamsters running in their wheels. Her breath hitched when she noticed the rodents were having the time of their lives spinning endlessly.

Blake was too distracted to notice her head was following the wheels in circles.

"Everything alright?" Ruby's voice reached her ears.

"Y-yes," Blake snapped out of her trance and struggled to keep her head stationary.

After succeeding the feat, she continued to scan the establishment. Her eyes went wide when she saw feathers on a stick hanging on the wall.

 _'_ _Those are meant just for us.'_ Blake excitedly thought. _'I… I NEED one…'_

Blake's hand reached out and touched the clear window, which effectively blocked her grasp.

 _'_ _No! You don't need one,'_ Blake told herself. _'You WANT one.'_

"You sure?" Ruby asked.

"C-can we just get out of here please?!" Blake wasn't sure if she could control her urges for much longer.

Ruby was taken aback by her teammate's sudden outburst, but shrugged it off. "Of course."

Yang sensed Blake was still in a daze, so she was happy to help her girlfriend snap out of it.

While smiling, Yang pulled Blake in for a kiss.

Blake's eyes widened, that sure snapped her out of her stupor.

Yang pulled away. "Ready to go, Blakey?"

Blake was still recovering from the unexpected but not unwelcome action from her girlfriend. "Y-yeah."

Yang linked her arm with Blake's. "Then let's get out of here."

The faunus counted her lucky stars that her team didn't notice something was amiss...

Blake couldn't let anyone know.

She'd rather be skinned alive than admit...

Blake Belladonna liked to play with cat toys.

* * *

 **This concept was NOT my idea, as I said earlier, I found it in the depths of Tumblr. But everything beyond that is original with the help of mak133. Can't wait to release more shenanigans for you guys!**


	2. The Incident

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of days after the team left the mall, Blake made it her mission to go back.

She couldn't get that pet store out of her mind.

And all those cat toys…

She knew she had to buy at least one.

For her pet cat. Definitely her pet cat.

That didn't exist.

The team thought Blake was out for a walk. They didn't think twice about it because she often did, but not this time.

Serious business was about to go down.

As gear for her mission, she made sure to wear a jet black hoodie that matched her onyx hair. Her large black purse was secured firmly around her chest as she sauntered in the pet store within the large mall.

Blake took in the scent. She loved other animal's scents, but she couldn't help and grimace when the unmistakable smell of feces and urine lingered in her nostrils.

Damn her enhanced faunus traits!

She walked to the cat toy box to take her pick. It took a bit to rummage through the large box, but she was excited to buy a new toy just for her, she hadn't done that since she arrived at Beacon.

For obvious reasons.

She was practically purring in delight when she pulled out some feathers tied to a stick.

 _'_ _This should keep me occupied for a while.'_

"Thank you, sir! Have a good day!"

That voice… she's heard that voice before. It could only be…

Blake reluctantly turned around to see the cashier.

' _What the hell is Nora doing here!?'_

"Shit," Blake cursed under her breath.

This certainly made her secret mission a lot more difficult.

Blake couldn't just say, "Oh yeah, this is totally for my cat. We keep him hidden in our room!"

They would both know it's bullshit, even though RWBY recently harbored a small animal.

"Zwei," Blake hissed quietly.

 _'_ _Good thing he went back home.'_

Thinking on her feet, the faunus flipped the hood over her head and pulled out her sunglasses that were in her purse. The sunglasses were firmly on her face and she inwardly cringed at how sketchy she must look. But she would go to any lengths to get her toy, dammit!

She turned around to face the clear window that gave her reflection.

 _'_ _I look like one of Junior's wannabe henchmen,'_ she sighed. _'This will have to do.'_

Blake squeezed the new toy to motivate herself and leisurely walked to the register like she had nothing to hide.

"Hello!~" Nora sang.

Blake quickly handed the toy to the cashier, wanting to make the exchange as quick as possible. She made sure to keep her face towards the ground so Nora wouldn't recognize her.

"Oh! I bet you're excited!" Nora beamed. "I want a cat, but Ren won't let me get one!"

 _'_ _Man, she must really like Ren, but keep your cool. Just get in and out.'_

"Yeah. Maybe. Whatever, just put it in the bag."

Nora wasn't fazed and stuffed the item in the plastic bag and handed it to her customer. "Is that all for you today?"

Blake noticed a ball of yarn on the desk and picked it up to inspect it.

She liked what she saw.

"Ohhhh," Nora squealed. "Are you gonna get that too?"

The faunus remained poker faced and threw the ball at Nora. "I'll take this too."

Nora reflexively caught the yarn with one hand. "Haha okay! I hope you get less moody throughout the day," she replied casually.

Blake glared daggers at the girl, but Nora didn't notice since Blake's eyes were blocked with the sunglasses.

 _'_ _That's a rude thing to say to a supposed stranger.'_

Nora handed her the last item. "Why are you in that get-up anyways?"

Blake thought giving Nora a logical answer would be in vain, so she said what came to mind.

"I have herpes. Goodbye," she sped walked away from the scene.

Nora was left standing there and giggled. "Haha, herpes. Ren has that, too."

* * *

The door creaked open to announce Blake's arrival.

"Hey, Blakey. How was your walk?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Decent," Blake replied and went to her bed and set down her purse.

She wasn't lying to her girlfriend and teammates. They just assumed she went out for a walk, and she wasn't about to correct them.

At least that's what she told herself to justify it.

"I want to go with you next time," the blonde said.

Blake joined her girlfriend at the desk. "Yang, I go on them to clear my head."

"Are you saying I'm a distraction?" Yang asked in feigned hurt.

Weiss was studying at her desk as her head whipped around to meet the two across the room. "When _aren't_ you a distraction?"

Ruby groaned. Here we go again.

"Pay attention to your own girlfriend princess, or am I that irresistible?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

"Quiet you!"

"You started it!"

"And you sound like a five year old!"

"Guys!" Ruby shouted to stop the fire before it ignited. "Stop!"

"She started it!" Yang pointed accusingly at Weiss.

Weiss' eye twitched from the allegation.

"I don't care who started it!" Ruby shouted. "Just stop getting at each other's throats every minute!"

In an effort to comply with Ruby's wishes, Weiss asked. "Blake, where'd you put my mascara?"

Blake pulled up a chair next to Yang. "It's in my purse," she replied absentmindedly.

"Okay," Weiss grabbed Blake's purse off her bed to rummage through it.

Blake's eyes widened when she realized what she'd done. Sweat beaded down her forehead from the suspense. She was rendered speechless for a moment as she listened to her purse being ransacked.

 _'_ _The toys! No!'_

Blake turned around to face the heiress and reached out her hand dramatically.

"WAIT!"

Ruby and Yang winced at the sudden yelp.

It was too late, Weiss' hand was already within the depths of Blake's purse.

"What… is this?" Weiss asked in shock.

 _'_ _Oh my god. She found the cat toys. Now I'm going to have to move out of Beacon and start a new life. I could totally pull off the name Kat...'_

Weiss grabbed the item and turned around. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW HOW TO KNIT!"

Blake's ears perked up. "W-what?"

The ball of yarn was in plain view. "My grandma taught me how to knit. I can help you out if you want."

 _'_ _Dodged a bullet. She hasn't seen the other toy!'_

"The princess is being nice?" Yang faced Weiss. "Hell must have frozen over."

"Oh no," Ruby groaned.

"Why you!" Weiss wasted no time and chucked the yarn at Yang.

The ball hit Yang dead in the face. It took her a moment to process what just happened.

With a smirk, Yang replied. " _Chill_ out, Ice Queen."

"STOP WITH THOSE ACCURSED PUNS!"

The two continued to bicker while Ruby sat in her chair with a defeated look on her face. She was exhausted from trying to keep those two from killing each other.

Until Blake got an idea to solve the issue.

Blake's gaze met Ruby's from across the room. The faunus put a finger to her lips and then pointed at Ruby and then to Weiss.

Ruby thought the plan was brilliant. With a grin, she approached Weiss and spun her around.

"What're you-"

Weiss was cut off when Ruby's lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Yang's eyes widened and she got up, intent to separate the two. "Okay, that's enough. Stop man-handling my sister."

The white rose pair broke apart when Yang pried them forcefully away.

"D-did you not see _her_ do that?" Weiss tried to rebuttal, but she was clearly too flustered from the ordeal.

Weiss was happy to get a kiss from her girlfriend, but that was certainly unexpected. Her cheeks flushed crimson and she walked away in a daze to sit at her desk to continue studying like she was before Blake arrived.

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "You should totally do that every time we get into an argument."

"It seems effective," Blake chimed.

"It was a good plan, Blake!" Ruby smiled.

"Wait woah, woah, this was _your_ idea?" Yang asked, exasperated. "I want a kiss from my Blakey!"

The faunus playfully rolled her eyes. "Not now."

"Blake, do you want help or not?" the heiress called. "We don't have all day."

Blake sighed. "Coming," she grabbed the ball of yarn and the two got to work.

"It's quite simple, actually." Weiss informed and took the yarn. "First you…"

Blake blocked out Weiss' instructions. The faunus already knew how to knit, but what other explanation could she give for having yarn in her purse?! None!

The faunus stared at the ball and could feel herself drool.

This meant the urge was back at full force.

 _'_ _I just want to play with it… Is that so much to ask? Maybe I can swat it just once…'_

Amber eyes flicked to Weiss desperately.

She figured her teammate was too busy explaining to notice one little swat…

With her gaze firmly on the ball, Blake lifted up her right hand and slapped it.

"What are you doing?"

The question snapped the faunus out of her daze. "Oh I uh...was just testing to see if it was soft enough."

"Soft enough for what?"

"Classified."

"Okay?"

 _'_ _That was an awesome save,'_ Blake smiled. _'I deserve a pat on the back for that.'_

The faunus swiftly pat her back, earning a confused look from the heiress.

"What are you doing now?"

"I um… I'm itchy."

A gasp sounded from behind the two. "Blakey! If you were itchy why didn't you say so?"

Yang jumped off her bunk and pawed her girlfriend's back. "Better?"

Blake tried desperately to stifle her purrs. "Y-yes. Thanks Yang."

 _'_ _Why is hiding my urges so hard?'_

"No problem, kitten." Yang beamed.

The blonde knew her girlfriend was trying and failing not to purr, but that secret could be between the two.

"Let's get back to work," Weiss stated.

"Okay."

* * *

Later that night, Blake slipped out of the room.

She needed to make their presents before Christmas.

She only had a few days to make three meaningful gifts with the different types of silk she bought.

 _'_ _You could just do this in the dorm...but noooooo you just had to fucking SWAT IT!'_

Blake didn't trust herself after the ordeal and decided to head to the library. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus back in the dorm room either, and the library was nice and quiet.

No one would notice her there because the place was locked, but that didn't stop the master picker locker. She also didn't need any source of lighting thanks to her night vision.

Gently setting each fabric on the table, she pulled out a needle and got to work.

While she was focused on the project, she thought to herself.

 _'_ _They are totally suspicious…'_

Blake was angrily knitting away and ended up pricking her finger.

"Ow…"

* * *

 **Could not have done this without mak133. You should go check out his newest release "Beacon's Lost Prophecy" but make sure to read "Beacon's Newest Arrival" first!**


	3. The Cover Up

**Welcome to another chapter of Little Secret~ what shenanigans will our lovable faunus get into today?**

* * *

Blake sat on her bed and intended to guard her newest hiding spot. She opted to hide the feathers, yarn, and Christmas presents in the crease of the wall. Putting her secret under the bed was far too obvious, especially if you had a suspicious blonde girlfriend.

So she settled for lying on her bed with a book in hand.

Instead of reading, her gaze flickered to her teammates while she pretended to read. She couldn't take any chances, especially after Weiss found her ball of yarn.

"Blakey~" Yang sang. "Don't you want to do something other than reading?"

Blake didn't take her eyes off the book, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"No."

 _'_ _There's no way I'm taking any chances.'_

"Aw come on," the blonde whined. "Something's been bothering you lately. You've been acting strangely. We should talk about it on a date. Right now."

Blake finally lowered her book and stared at her girlfriend.

"No."

"Blake!" Ruby called. "I think it would be good for you. You haven't left your bed all day. You have been a bit moody lately."

"She's right," Weiss replied. "Just go out for a few hours. It wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Aw thanks for helping out, princess!" Yang grinned.

Weiss pulled her attention away from the textbook on her desk. "I just want you out of the room."

Yang dramatically put a hand on her chest. "You wound me. Truly, I'm wounded."

Weiss rolled her eyes and went back to teach Ruby more study tactics. Ever since the two became an item, Ruby was more serious about her studies, even during a holiday break.

Yang glanced back down at her girlfriend. "Fine, if you won't…."

She walked over to the faunus' desk and flipped open her computer.

"I'll play on your computer. Then the _cat_ will be out of the bag."

The blonde knew her girlfriend was always secretive when it came to her computer, so Yang intended to use that as ammo to find out Blake's secret. Also seeing a chance to add in a pun wouldn't hurt anyone… besides her team's ears.

Weiss and Ruby couldn't ignore the awful pun and loudly groaned.

Blake took this as her chance to provide cover for her _actual_ secret and ignored her girlfriend's attempt of a joke.

 _'_ _Fuck my life…'_ Blake thought. _'Why am I doing this?'_

"Wait!" Blake yelped. "I… You're right. I have been acting strange lately."

Yang folded the computer down, giving her full attention to Blake. "I know. Why is that?"

"I'm...I'm…"

 _'_ _This is better than them actually knowing the truth.'_

Even Ruby and Weiss leaned in with anticipation.

"I'M A PORN ADDICT!"

The three members of team RWBY were silent until Yang laughed.

"Oh, Blakey. Tell me something I don't know!"

 _'_ _What!? She actually thinks I'm a porn addict?!'_

"W-what?!" Blake asked.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Weiss shrugged. "You always make sure we can't see your computer screen."

Blake's mouth was agape.

 _'_ _Is this what my team thinks of me!?'_

"Yeah Blake," Ruby chimed. "Next time you confess something make it surprising."

RWY all giggled at Blake's recent false confession.

"You guys suck."

* * *

No matter how much Blake didn't want to, she was torn away from her hidden stash. She just hoped Weiss and Ruby wouldn't go near her bed, or that their eyes would linger in the crack between the bed and the wall.

Blake and Yang walked throughout Vale and enjoyed each other's company.

 _'_ _Okay… maybe this was a good idea.'_

Citizens were bustling about, most likely still trying to get in last minute Christmas shopping. The sun was shining and children were playing in the park next to the town.

Yang took her girlfriend's arm. "Want to go to the park?"

Blake briefly smiled. "Sure."

It didn't take long for them to walk over to the grassy field. The two sat on a bench and enjoyed the scenery. The green field was littered with children scampering and playing games. Majority of the adults occupied the benches like the bumblebee pair were sitting on.

"So what's up?" Yang asked. "You know you don't have to hide anything from me."

Blake lowered her head in shame. "I told you. I'm a porn addict."

 _'_ _God damn this lie!'_

Blake HATED lying to her girlfriend, but she could NEVER let her know that she loved playing with cat toys. Or the fact that her faunus instincts were getting hard to handle. Suppressing faunus urges is the most unhealthy thing you can do, even making the situation worse. But Blake felt like she was forced to because her friends might look at her differently and not see her as a person.

Yang let out a hearty giggle. "I just want you to know I'm here for you if you need to talk."

Blake's eyes met Yang's concerned lilac gaze. "Of course I know that…"

Yang wrapped her arm around the faunus' shoulder. "Good!"

"Arf!"

Blake immediately broke eye contact away from Yang and turned her attention to the sound of her arch nemesis.

She furrowed her eyebrows and yanked back a bit, uncomfortable with how close the dog was and let out a menacing hiss.

 _'_ _Shit! I need to stop hissing!'_

"Hey you two! Sorry if she bothered you."

The owner yanked on the dog's leash to pull her back a bit. The person could tell Blake was distressed.

"Pyrrha?" Yang asked. "Why do you have a dog?"

"I'm dog sitting, this is Kara," Pyrrha informed. "A little extra cash is always nice. And did you hiss earlier?" her concern gaze casted at Blake.

"That… thing barked at me! The little bitch got what she deserved." Blake replied angrily.

She never liked dogs.

"Ha-ha," Yang giggled. "Bitch," she got up and nudged Pyrrha. "Get it?"

Pyrrha sighed. "Yes, Yang. I got it," she looked at Blake. "I think Yang's rubbing off on you."

Blake smiled. "She is."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Pyrrha could tell she was intruding. "Well, sorry to bother you. See you later!" Pyrrha kept the dog on a tight hold to make sure she didn't bother Blake again and walked away.

Yang sat down and knowingly stared at Blake.

"What?"

"Are your faunus traits acting up or something?" Yang asked. "It's just… I rarely hear you hiss and you recently did at me and now that dog."

"I've been… moody lately."

Yang was a little hurt the faunus wouldn't tell her the truth. But she knew Blake would tell the truth in time. She trusted her girlfriend. If it was a huge problem, Blake just needed a while to come to her own terms and Yang knew that.

All she could was wait, but the blonde already has her suspicions.

* * *

Later that night, Blake was looking forward to sleeping in her cozy bed.

Blake had to fake sleep when the blonde insisted on sleeping together that night. This put a dent in Blake's plans to work on the gifts, but she succeeded in sneaking out to the library nonetheless.

The faunus just hoped her girlfriend wouldn't notice her presence was missing.

She finished her sewing portion of the blankets and was exhausted after the long day.

She returned from the library and was satisfied that she was almost done with the gifts for her team.

 _'_ _They are going to love it.'_

She tilted her head and saw Yang in a deep slumber in the faunus' bed.

 _'_ _Good. She didn't notice I left.'_

Blake curled the gifts in her arms and leaned over her sleeping girlfriend, trying not to wake her as she put the presents in the crease of the wall.

Just as the gifts settled in between the wall and bed, the toys and gifts toppled to the ground. This made a very loud thunking noise against the hard metal bunks. It was like a mini earthquake struck Beacon.

Blake remained hovering over her girlfriend in shock.

 _'_ _Shit...'_

Yang shot up like a rocket. "Blake! What the FUCK was that?!"

Both foreheads clashed together in a stupor. This caused Blake to hit the back of her head against the top bunk, causing the rims to vibrate from the impact.

"Ow!" Blake gasped and fell on top of the blonde.

"Is everything okay?!" Ruby wrestled out of her sheets to reach the bumblebee pair.

"What the heck is happening?" Weiss irritably yelled. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Blake's hurt!" Yang yelped and leaned up to hold Blake in her lap and cupped Blake's cheeks soothingly. "Hey, are you alright?" she tried to keep calm.

Blake's hands went on to the back of her head where a bump was forming. "Y-yeah," she swallowed the pain and didn't open her eyes. "Peachy."

Yang was wondering why her girlfriend was still in her day clothes, but chose to ignore it when Blake writhed in pain.

"Blake… I'm… I'm so sorry." Yang genuinely apologized. "I… didn't know you liked to watch me sleep."

Blake smiled even when she was in pain. Leave it to her girlfriend to make a situation like this lighthearted. "Y-yeah. That's exactly what I was doing."

Weiss handed some pills and a cup of water to Ruby and whispered. "Give these to her so it looks like you made an effort."

Ruby scoffed at Weiss' pathetic attempt to make it look like Weiss didn't care. "What will you do for her?"

Weiss held up an ice pack. "Just give those to her and I'll make sure she gets this."

"Why don't you like people knowing you care?" Ruby asked. "I think that side of you is cute."

"Shut it you dunce. I _don't_ care," the heiress huffed in an attempt to convince Ruby. She handed the ice pack to Yang. "Make sure you keep this on her throughout the night."

Yang searched Weiss' concerned azure eyes and could tell she was actually worried. "Don't worry. She'll be fine in the morning...well... besides the big bump."

"Blake, I need you to swallow these, they should relieve the pain," Ruby showed her pills and a cup of water.

"Okay," the faunus popped the pills and eagerly drained the glass. After doing so, she sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ruby smiled. "Now get some rest," she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Will do," Blake didn't need to be told twice as she nuzzled into the crook of Yang's neck.

The white rose pair went back to their respective beds once they realized they couldn't do anything else. They left it up to Yang to provide Blake with comfort.

Yang embraced her partner and pulled up the covers as they cuddled. She made sure the ice pack never left Blake's source of pain.

Blake moaned with relief when the coolness made contact with the spot that wouldn't stop throbbing.

At least one good thing came from tonight.

She drifted in the world of slumber, but was glad...

 _'_ _They forgot about the noise that woke them up…'_

* * *

 **Bahahaha oh Blake. Stop watching Yang while she sleeps, or you might get a possible concussion.**


	4. The Instinct

**Note to self… watching funny cat compilations really help with ideas for this fic.**

* * *

On Christmas Eve, rather than waking up naturally to the sun's rays, team RWBY was woken up rudely with swaying coming from Yang's top bunk…

 _'_ _Come on me, you totally got this. You are the savior to all mankind. You are the chosen one… you are… Blake Belladonna… the one with the finest booty in Remnant. One little jump… and you can claim Yang's bed as yours…'_

Every faunus and their natural urges were different. Some preferred peeing on things to claim as theirs, but Blake's way was a little more tidy. She simply liked rubbing her scent on items and jumping off tall things to make herself feel better. She motivated herself when she set her mind on a goal, and for some reason, the moment she woke up, she wanted to let Yang know she was _hers_ in her own little way…

By jumping off Yang's top bunk bed. That is, of course before rubbing it.

She knows she has great reflexes, but she wasn't particularly fond of heights. But she was motivated to do this for her girlfriend that she adored!

After giving herself a little pep talk to jump off Yang's bed, Blake heard an unexpected voice.

"Blake, what are you doing?" Ruby's voice lingered in the faunus' ears. "Get down from there!"

Blake's head was already grazing the ceiling, so she went back to a squat. Now she was perched like an owl protectively scanning her territory.

"No way, I'm going to do this, and you can't stop me!"

The rest of the team awoke as a result of her yelling.

"Do what exactly?" Weiss asked tiredly and rolled over to see Blake hunched over on Yang's bed. "Blake, that's dangerous!"

"They should've really put bars on those things…" Ruby mumbled.

Weiss stared at the top of Ruby's bunk. "In case you forgot, they aren't even supposed to be bunk beds you dunce!"

"Oh, right…"

Yang stirred and noticed a presence was missing. "Guys, where's Blake?"

Weiss pointed to the bed above Yang. "Who knows what she's planning."

Yang hopped out of bed and looked up at her girlfriend. "Come on, Blake. Let's finish cuddling, yeah?"

Blake scowled. They could never understand a faunus' needs. "Guys," she halfway stood up again. "I can totally make this jump."

Yang gazed up at her with disbelief. "She may have hit her head harder than I thought…"

The white rose pair joined Yang in trying to convince her to get down.

"This is ridiculous," Weiss chided. "Get down here this instant!"

"No!" The faunus rejected. "I'm doing this for you, Yang!"

"What?" to say the blonde was confused would be an understatement.

The faunus didn't reply and leapt off the bed using all fours. RWY scattered out of the way and watched Blake land perfectly as she darted off onto Weiss' bed.

Weiss frowned and walked over to Blake to feel the back of her head. "The bump is still there just barely."

"You aren't going to yell at her? Look!" Ruby pointed. "She's in _your_ bed! You rarely let _me_ in your bed!"

"TMI sis… TMI…" Yang groaned.

Blake was curled up in a ball on the bed, seemingly already in a deep slumber.

"Hush," the heiress silenced. "I suppose I'll allow it… just this once. She hasn't been herself lately. She probably needs the rest more than any of us. I'd be surprised if she slept well after what happened last night."

Ruby was now inexplicably jealous of her raven-haired teammate. She got to enjoy the heiress' scent, her warmth, her everything. And Ruby just got to sit there and sulk while Blake slept with a smile on her face!

"Well… since we're already up," the blonde said. "We should go get a tree! Christmas is tomorrow, after all."

Ruby gasped. "Great idea! This place has been lacking in the Christmas spirit!"

Yang nodded in approval. "Come on, Weiss. Like you said, Blake needs her rest."

Weiss was about to retort but she noticed Yang didn't use her nickname. She supposed it was to avoid conflict, which would wake the faunus up. She had to give it to Yang, she was smart in her own way.

"Coming," the heiress and the rest of RWBY minus Blake left the dorm.

The moment the door shut, Blake shot her eyes open.

 _'_ _Finally! They're gone! I can play with my cat toys!'_

Blake was literally squealing like a schoolgirl. Opportunities such as this one came once in a lifetime.

She leapt out of the bed and grabbed the chair at her desk to barricade the door. This was to give her a head start in case she missed the lock in the knob turning. It was a solid plan. You can never be too careful.

Blake pulled out her ball of yarn and feathers on a stick. She threw them in the center of the room and pounced on them, excited to finally be able to let her instincts run wild.

She continued swatting at the feathers and throwing the yarn all across the room while her teammates were gone. She told herself she'd clean up the mess as soon as she was done.

An hour went by and Blake was still curled up on the floor in delight as she continued playing with her toys. A smile never left her face because she was in heaven. The glimmer in her eyes shone brightly with each swat.

 _'_ _I feel oddly satisfied.'_

A few knocks on the door.

Blake's eyes widened. She was about to answer the door but saw the trails of yarn throughout the room.

 _'It was fun while it lasted.'_

"Blakey! You awake?" that was definitely Yang's voice.

"Y-yeah!" Blake hesitantly replied. "One minute!"

Blake scampered through the room, trying to pick up every strand of yarn that escaped. She picked strings that were strewn across the room, in the corners, under the desks, and even on top of Yang's bed.

 _'_ _How the hell did it get up there?'_

"Blake, hurry up!" an impatient Weiss yelled.

"Give me a sec!"

Blake rushed and grabbed the feather toy and shoved it under her bed. she didn't have time to gently place it in the crease.

Ruby's voice chimed. "I'll just use the key."

The sound of the door being unlocked made Blake pick up the pace. She dove to the corner and gathered the last strand of yarn.

Ruby tried to walk in but the chair wouldn't let her. "Blake, what's going on?"

"I said give me a minute!" Blake yelped hastily.

Blake stared at the yarn remains in her palm; she couldn't just throw the yarn in the trash! It was evidence!

Until she looked out the window.

 _'_ _I hate to do this but…'_

She opened the window and let all the yarn she collected to drift away.

"Goodbye," she muttered sadly as she watched the yarn float to the ground.

She was a little down casted since she ruined her toy during the process.

Yang barged in and landed on top of the chair, causing her to fall to the floor with a thud.

The blonde rubbed her head. "Ow."

"What is this?" Weiss asked. "Why did you barricade yourself in here?"

Blake stared out the open window. "I like my privacy."

Yang finally stood up. "Why's the window open?"

"Getting some fresh air."

 _'_ _I am killing it today.'_

"You sure your head's okay?" the blonde asked and pointed to Blake's head.

Blake turned around to face Yang. "Yes, the ice pack helped immensely."

Yang sighed in relief. "Good."

Ruby heaved the new tree inside. "We have a new team bonding mission!"

Blake was happy to get some festivities. "Did you get decorations?"

"Of course," Weiss said when she set the box down in the middle of the room. "Let's get started."

Yang wrapped the lights that were ironically red, white, black and yellow around the tree. It wasn't difficult since the tree wasn't that big, not that it mattered to Yang. After that, the team scattered the tree with ornaments.

Yang wanted to get the punny ornaments. Her favorite pair of ornaments was two with poorly drawn faces looking at each other. One of them said to the other, "I like hanging with you."

Weiss groaned when that brute got the punny box but couldn't deny it was festive. Her personal favorite was the ornament with two trees. One of the trees was decorated like a typical Christmas tree and the other was plain. The plain one said to the other, "You have a lot of balls coming here dressed like that," but she'd rather die than admit she liked that one.

When they finished putting the ornaments and lights on, all that was left was the star.

Ruby squatted. "Come on, Weiss."

"What?"

"You should put on the star!" Ruby exclaimed. "Now grab it and hop on."

"Are you implying that I'm too short?"

Yang scoffed. "Just a _tad_ , princess." she handed the star to Weiss. "But you should put it on… so I can watch the show and see you fail miserably at life."

"Of course there'd be more to it, you oaf." Weiss huffed and got on Ruby's back.

Ruby rose up and Weiss straightened her posture to get the job done. It wasn't hard to set the star steadily on top.

"Perfect!" Blake exclaimed.

"Not bad, Ice Queen." Yang gave thumbs up. "Now get off of Rubes."

Weiss finally saw the chance to get under Yang's skin and she wanted revenge. "Oh, is this bothering you?" she wrapped her arms around Ruby even tighter and set her chin lovingly in the crook of Ruby's neck.

Ruby was happy with the action as a blush formed on her cheeks.

Yang gritted her teeth. "Stop."

Weiss gazed up at Yang. "Stop _what_ , Yang?" she smirked.

"Get off my sister, princess," the blonde threatened.

Weiss rolled her eyes. Some drastic measures would have to be taken for the brute to learn manners.

"You know, oaf… if I die tonight for some strange reason…" Weiss leaned even further in the crook of Ruby's neck and kissed it several times. "I want you to know that your sister is awesome in bed."

Ruby remained silent as the night with an intense blush forming.

A vein popped on Yang's forehead. She said through gritted teeth. "That's too far, even for you."

Weiss gave Yang a mischievous smirk and pulled Ruby in for a kiss on the lips.

"Stop _please_ ," the blonde spit out.

Yang couldn't take the ogling anymore!

Weiss broke it off. "Was that so hard?"

Ruby was obviously upset the kiss was so short. Just as Weiss was about to hop off her, the brunette pulled her girlfriend in for another kiss.

Yang cowered in a corner. "Oh god please no!"

Blake rubbed the blonde's back to provide comfort. "It's okay. We'll make it through this."

Yang grinned and fake sobbed. "You always know what to say!"

Blake was pulled into a crushing hug. She mouthed the words, "Help me," to the white rose pair after Weiss got off her girlfriend's back.

Suddenly, the hug became a looser and Yang whispered lovingly into Blake's ear. "Oh, Blake. What would I do without you?"

Blake couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The faunus sneaked out for one final time later that night. She made sure to sleep separately from her girlfriend to not repeat getting her head smashed.

She set the three different blankets on the table and got to work.

It took about two hours to finish stitching up the cloth and different embroidery, but the faunus leaned back in her chair with satisfaction.

"They're ready."

* * *

 **I am not used to writing fluff, so I hope it was at least halfway decent.**


	5. The Holiday

**It's finally the Christmas chapter! I know it's not Christmas still, but I released it on Christmas. It's the thought that counts, right? Right guys?**

* * *

Ruby didn't want to waste more precious time and quite literally jumped out of her bed with glee.

The day was finally here!

Her favorite holiday:

Christmas.

She frantically searched for her whistle within the depths of her drawers. Once she found it, she put her lips on the metal opening with anticipation to start the day.

*FWEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

Immediately afterwards, a pillow smacked her face, causing her to fumble backwards a few steps.

"Do you have to use that thing on Christmas, Rubes?"

Ruby brushed off the impact and set the whistle down. "But Yaaaaaang, that's why I had to!"

Weiss groaned. "I'll let it slide just this once."

"You are such a saint," Blake mocked and peaked up from under the covers.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Why did you wake us up this early, dunce?"

"TO OPEN CHRISTMAS PRESENTS OF COURSE!" Ruby flailed her arms as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Weiss leaned up and pulled the covers off. "I suppose there are worse ways to start the morning."

Ruby lovingly cupped her girlfriend's cheeks. "Just admit you want to!"

Weiss blushed crimson and yanked away. "I _am_ a bit curious as to what you got us…"

Ruby nodded in approval. "That's better. Now, come, come, gather 'round the tree!"

She pulled Weiss out of her bed and the two sat by the gifts under the tree. Team RWBY made sure to each put their wrapped gifts there beforehand. Even though Blake had to do it late last night, she got it done nonetheless.

"Come on you two!" Ruby waved over. "This is the best way to start Christmas!"

Seeing the brunette wouldn't drop it, Blake and Yang hopped out of their beds and joined the white rose pair by the tree that was glimmering brightly.

The sun's rays seeped through the windows, allowing a decent amount of light in the room. The tree's festivity combined with the presents and friendships of the team made the day all the more special.

Ruby smiled giddily and took in the scene around her. Everyone was sitting under the tree in their comfortable pajamas and fuzzy socks. This was definitely one of the first times her team was completely relaxed without a worry in the world.

She thought it was the best break ever.

"How should we do this?" Blake asked.

Ruby held her chin in thought. "How about we open the presents in order of the letters RWBY?"

Yang shrugged. "No complaints here."

"Makes sense," the heiress agreed.

Yang gasped. "Did you just agree with me?"

"Not a chance, oaf. I agreed with Ruby," Weiss huffed.

"Listen here, princess," Yang fumed. "I'll have you know-"

"Guuuuys," Ruby interrupted. "Not on Christmas. Please?" she mustered up the best puppy dogface she could offer.

The two sighed, there was no way they could say 'no' to that.

Weiss had to hold back a squeal from her girlfriend's cuteness. "Only for you."

Yang reluctantly agreed. "Fine. Just for today though."

"Thank you! Now let's get started!" Ruby gave each member of team RWBY a neatly wrapped box. "Okay you can open them now!"

Blake opened hers first. Her mouth dropped as she gazed at her gift. It was a picture frame embroidered with red roses. Ruby's personal touch no doubt. It had a picture of Blake and Ruby when they completed their first mission as a team.

Blake was speechless but spoke up. "Ruby this is wonderful."

Yang held up her gift, which was a frame embroidered with red roses as well. Her pictures were a compilation from childhood to the present. "I love it, sis."

Weiss couldn't help but smile. She recognized the picture Ruby picked for her. It was the first date those two went on, however, the frame was embroidered with snowflakes and roses. "I love it, Ruby. Thank you."

The white rose pair smiled lovingly at each other...

…Until Yang's gags brought them out of their trance.

"Oh uh, I'm glad you like it," Ruby smiled. "Wait, there's something else for you, too," she pointed to the back of her girlfriend's frame.

Weiss was confused and turned the frame around. Taped on the back was a pair of sparkling azure earrings.

"W-what…."

Ruby slung her arm around her shoulder. "You kept eyeing those on our first date. I knew I had to get them for you."

"But… that was a year ago!"

"And I've loved every second."

Weiss was quite literally speechless.

That's when Ruby knew she did a good job.

"Why didn't you get _me_ something else, Rubes?" Yang feigned hurt.

"Sorry, Yang." Ruby apologized. "She's my girlfriend."

"But I'm your sister!"

"She gets _special_ rights," Ruby smirked and continued cuddling Weiss.

Yang's mouth was agape.

It seems the heiress won that round.

Weiss clasped her hands together. "My turn," she handed tiny envelopes to each member.

After tearing the envelopes apart, they were dumbstruck.

"W-Weiss… H-how did you?" Ruby stammered.

Weiss shrugged but smiled nonetheless as she was pleased with their reactions. "Please. Do you know who you're talking to?"

Yang read it off the envelope. "A free unlimited supply of dust specifically customized for Ember Celica?"

"I know you don't use dust often, but now you can. It could come in handy for emergencies," Weiss reasoned.

"Thanks for the gift, princess. It's nice," Yang smiled and gently set the valuable envelope on her lap.

It was strange receiving a thank you from the blonde, so Weiss waved it off. "No problem."

Blake gripped her envelope with joy. "Free unlimited supply of dust customized for Gambol Shroud?"

"Yes," the heiress said. "I know your weapon especially uses dust, so why not?"

"This is amazing, Weiss." Blake smiled. "Thank you. Especially since dust is so expensive…"

"Well now you don't have to pay for it for the rest of your life," Weiss crossed her arms with satisfaction.

"I can't thank you enough." Blake replied.

"It was nothing," the heiress huffed. "I just thought the team would benefit."

"An unlimited supply for Crescent Rose?!" Ruby shook the envelope with joy. "It's time to upgrade my sweetheart!"

"Wait, there's something else for you," Weiss handed her a box. "But it's not as thoughtful as your gift."

"Pshhh," Ruby waved off. "I doubt it."

Ruby ripped the wrapping paper to shreds and pulled out a red scarf that was made of the finest silk. In the center was an elegant rose.

Blake recognized that same red silk from the crafts store she went to and twitched her ears at the memory.

"It's a combat scarf," Weiss clarified.

Ruby giggled. "Oh! I remember that joke! Combat skirts and now a combat scarf! I love it!" she put it around her neck and hugged Weiss. "What do you mean it's not thoughtful? That's pretty clever if you ask me!"

Weiss smiled and hugged her back. "Merry Christmas, dunce."

Yang was eager to ruin the moment. "Holy shit! Look, Ruby! Weiss has a heart after all!"

"I know," Ruby grinned. "I melted the ice around it."

A vein formed on Weiss' forehead from anger, however, she wasn't too keen on adding more fuel to the fire. Especially when she promised Ruby she wouldn't.

"My turn!" Blake eagerly gave each of them boxes to unwrap.

The three opened their gifts and pulled out the blankets.

"Blake..." Weiss held up her light blue and white fluffy blanket that was embroidered with snowflakes. "Thank you. It's so soft!"

"Did you make these?" Yang asked in bewilderment.

Blake nodded.

Yang had her signature smile and held up her blanket. It was a burning yellow with her giant black emblem sewn in the center.

"I LOVE IT! C'mere, you!" she tackled the faunus to the ground and wrapped the blanket around both of them.

Blake yelped and accepted the embrace. All she wanted to do was make her girlfriend happy.

Ruby giggled and couldn't stop rubbing her blanket that was red with roses along the ends. "I can't wait to sleep with this tonight."

"And me," Weiss added.

"And you."

"Ew," Yang gagged and cuddled with Blake. "TMI."

"Whatever," Weiss rolled her eyes and the white rose pair wrapped the blankets around each other.

"Last but not least~" Yang sang and handed her gifts to her teammates.

Ruby quickly opened it and squealed with delight. "You got me tools?!"

The blonde beamed a smile. "Yeah, you can upgrade your scythe like you wanted!"

"Wait…" Ruby took a second to process what her sister said. "Does this mean you two worked together for Christmas?" her head whipped at Weiss and Yang.

Weiss sighed. "Only for you, Ruby."

Yang was too busy enjoying Blake's warmth to care. "She actually wasn't _that_ much of a pain to cooperate with."

"Gee, thanks Yang. Feeling the love," Weiss huffed.

Ruby made a fist of victory. "It's progress!"

The heiress inhaled sharply with surprise when she saw her gift. "What…" she pulled out packets of coffee. "How'd you know… that this is my favorite kind?"

"Please," Yang said. "You can never take your eyes off it when we have lunch in the cafeteria. I know you're all about appearances so you can have it here in the safety of our dorm."

"T-that's really thoughtful Yang… Thank you."

Yang could tell the heiress was being sincere and giggled. "Hey! That's the first time you've thanked me for anything."

"Way to ruin the moment, oaf."

"My pleasure, princess."

The nicknames were used fondly rather with venom this time.

The two couldn't help but smile at each other in a temporary truce.

Blake finally opened her gift and her mouth dropped at what she saw.

' _No way… this… this can't be…'_

Blake pulled out a toy mouse and set it on the floor.

' _How'd she know!?'_

"It's okay to be who you are, Blakey." Yang put a soothing hand on her girlfriend's back.

"Yeah Blake," Ruby added. "You don't have to hide it."

"We accept you no matter what," Weiss chimed.

Blake sniffed and tried to hold back tears of joy. "Thanks… for everything."

"No problem," Yang grinned the most genuine grin Blake had ever seen.

Blake couldn't hold back anymore. She at last felt fully accepted on her team. She threw her arms around Yang in a flurry of emotion and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

The white rose pair shook their heads but smiled.

They knew the bumblebee duo deserved it.

The two broke apart and Yang was in shock. "Woah! I finally got _you_ to kiss me! Now this is one successful Christmas!"

Blake felt like she could finally freely purr with delight. "I mean it. Thank you."

"No problem, kitten, but that reminds me…" Yang handed Blake packs of fish. "I got you some tuna, to ya know… make up for the one I took. I thought it was _puuuuuurfect_."

Blake was thrilled and even smiled at her girlfriend's lame joke. "Best gift ever. I really do mean it. Do you know how much of a pain in the ass trying to hide the fact that I liked playing with cat toys was?"

RWY giggled from Blake's comment and Yang said. "Must have been difficult."

"How long have you guys known that I liked playing with cat toys?" Blake asked. "I was very careful so you wouldn't find out."

"Since you went on your 'walk,'" Weiss chimed. "Honestly, how stupid do you think Nora is?"

Blake's eyes widened at the epiphany.

' _That's why she was so familiar with me!'_

"Which reminds me, you don't really have herpes, do you?" Yang asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"N-no!" Blake recoiled. "I didn't think she knew it was me!"

Yang giggled. "Thought so. Just making sure."

Blake sighed in defeat. "Then what about my cover up? Do you really think I'm a porn addict?"

Yang just gave Blake a wry smile.

Blake narrowed her eyes. "Don't answer that."

Ruby gasped. "GUYS!"

RWY whipped their heads to see Ruby staring out the window.

"What is it, Rubes?"

Ruby pointed to the sky. "IT'S SNOWING!"

Team RWBY got up to get a proper view of the outside.

The bumblebee pair joined the white rose duo to gaze at the calm snowflakes that trickled from the sky.

Ruby had her arm wrapped around her girlfriend's waist while Yang slung her arms around Weiss and Blake's shoulders to enjoy the scenery. The heiress allowed the blonde's contact.

Just this once.

Yang beamed a smile.

"Just when I thought this day couldn't get any better."

* * *

 **Woah… fluff overload much?**


End file.
